


I'm Gonna Show You How

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [157]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Assault, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Triple H handles Dean in his own way.





	I'm Gonna Show You How

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dean Ambrose/Triple H - After The Autorities couldn't successfully "deal" with Dean, Triple H takes the matter into his own hands.

Hunter is furious. Dean smirks at him from his place on the floor. His hands are zip tied behind his back. “I told you that you can’t plan for me.”

Hunter growls at him, stalking over and backhanding Dean so hard, his head snaps to the side and there’s blood in the corner of his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Dean looks up at him, a smirk on his face, blood dripping down his chin. “What are you going to do? Make me?”

Hunter stares down at him, cock hardening in his slacks as he meets that too blue gaze. “Yeah, I think I will. You use your teeth and I’ll knock them down your throat.”

Dean’s eyes widen slightly as Hunter begins to undo his slacks, stroking a hand over his cock. He’s not expecting this side of Hunter, but if Hunter wants to play like this, he can certainly do it.

Hunter presses the head of his cock to Dean’s mouth, pushing firmly against Dean’s lips. Dean opens his mouth, allowing Hunter to shove his cock down his throat. There’s no gentleness to Hunter, just sharp, jerky thrusts that make Dean’s eyes water. The urge to cough and gag grows stronger as Hunter fucks his mouth harder. He can’t breathe and his face gets redder and redder, eyes watering as he looks up at Hunter.

Hunter smirks down at him, curling the fingers of his other hand into Dean’s hair, not letting him pull away from his cock. “Take it, Dean. Suck my cock.”

Dean makes a choked noise around Hunter’s dick, fingers digging into his palms as he struggles to jerk away from Hunter’s cock, but the grip in his hair refuses to let him.

Hunter pulls his cock out of Dean’s mouth and Dean gasps, coughing and choking, hunching over as he spits on the ground in front of him. Hunter allows him a second more to recover before he’s thrusting back into Dean’s mouth, pushing down Dean’s throat as his orgasm builds in his belly.

“Swallow it.” Hunter says, shuddering as he comes in Dean’s mouth, pushing his cock down Dean’s throat and holding it there as Dean swallows around his cock, wincing as Hunter finally lets go of his hair.

“You’re a sick fuck.” Dean says, looking up at Hunter, voice rough and raspier than usual.

“I may not be able to plan for you, but I sure as fuck can punish you.” Hunter snaps, reaching down and jerking Dean to his feet.

He marches Dean out of his office and down the hall to Roman’s locker room. “Might as well wait for your buddy here.”

Dean glares at him as he’s shoved into the room. “Fuck you.”

Hunter smirks. “Maybe I’ll fuck you next time.”

Dean doesn’t say anything and Hunter slams the door, heading back to his office, a smirk on his face.

He feels victorious, even if the little fuck had ruined his plans for The Authority tonight.


End file.
